


Закон выживания

by Cammia



Category: In Time (2011)
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, Drama, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Постканон. Константин идет на все, чтобы спасти своего хозяина.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Визуализация персонажей:  
> Константин - http://www.cinemagia.ro/img/db/actor/09/20/37/ethan-peck-398265l.jpg  
> Филипп - http://www.kino-teatr.ru/acter/album/63681/38883.jpg

Позавтракать они остановились в небольшом придорожном кафе. Официантка поставила на стол тарелки: гамбургеры, жареная картошка. Она вздернула брови, когда Константин протянул ей капсулу вместо руки, но послушно списала время и отошла, оглядываясь. Константину это не понравилось: женщина их наверняка запомнила.  
Вайз приподнял верхнюю половину булочки, рассмотрел содержимое и скривился.  
— Что не так? — спросил телохранитель. — Нормальная еда.  
— Сплошной холестерин и углеводы. Я привык есть на завтрак мюсли.  
— Какой смысл быть бессмертным, если целую вечность ешь на завтрак что-то, напоминающее сопли?  
Филипп демонстративно отодвинул от себя тарелку с гамбургером, словно капризный ребенок, показывающий характер. Но на Константина произвести впечатление было труднее, чем на любящую маму. Он решил, что Вайз поест сам, когда проголодается, и принялся за завтрак, одновременно разглядывая развернутую карту.  
— Запасемся здесь провизией и поедем дальше.  
Он сделал паузу, дав Вайзу возможность высказаться, но тот молча гонял палочкой картошки лужицу соуса. Отросшие волосы странным образом делали его почти подростком на вид. Даже щетина выглядела так, будто Вайз отпустил ее для солидности.  
Тот был настолько погружен в себя, свои переживания и глупые обиды, что Константину захотелось схватить его за плечи и встряхнуть. Но все, что он себе позволил, — коснуться руки. Вайз вздрогнул, но не отстранился.  
— Слушай, я знаю, что ты считаешь мою затею глупостью, но прошу, поверь: тебе нельзя в Мексику. Если бы я был уверен, что Санчес возьмет тебя под защиту, то сразу повез бы туда. Но она наверняка выставит тебя виновными отдаст на публичное растерзание. В Канаде ей будет сложнее до нас добраться. Филипп…  
Удивленный обращением, Вайз все же поднял глаза.   
— Я стараюсь тебя защитить, — сказал Константин, не отпуская взгляд этих голубых глаз. — Даже если ты так не считаешь, все, что я делаю —для твоей защиты.  
— Я не просил.  
Этот ответ был так предсказуем и ожидаем, что Константин чуть не рассмеялся от облегчения. Молчаливость и покорность Вайза в эти дни его пугала. Он не знал, усыпляет ли Филипп таким образом его бдительность, или он правда сломан, но ни то, ни другое Константину не нравилось.  
— Конечно. Ты не просил. Но вот беда, мой трудовой договор рассчитан еще на пять лет. Так что придется меня потерпеть.  
Он выпустил руку Филиппа.  
— Пожалуйста, не смотри на еду как на врага. Съешь хоть что-нибудь. Иначе мне придется выполнять еще и обязанности няни.   
Филипп отправил в рот ломтик картошки и вопросительно поднял брови.   
— Молодец.   
На секунду ему показалось, что Филипп сейчас улыбнется, но тот снова уткнулся в тарелку. «Нужно дать ему время», — напомнил себе Константин. Время на то, что Филипп привык к своему новому положению, в котором он полностью зависит от своего телохранителя.   
«И все же он мог бы облегчить мне задачу». На тарелке Филиппа осталось больше половины картошки, а к гамбургеру он так и не притронулся. Если так пойдет и дальше, придется кормить его насильно или уговаривать. Константин представил, как кудахчет над Вайзом с тарелкой картошки, и ему стало одновременно смешно и грустно.  
— Пойдем, подождешь в машине. Я пока куплю нам чего-нибудь в дорогу.  
В маленьком магазине при заправке Константин взял питьевой воды и снеков на несколько дней. Пока кассир пробивал покупки, телохранитель заметил у него за спиной коробку с батончиками мюсли.  
— Это сколько стоит?  
— Пять минут за батончик. Возьмешь десять сразу — скину две минуты. Все равно их никто не жрет.  
— Давай всю коробку.  
На стоянке двое парней приперли Филиппа к машине. Чертыхнувшись, Константин вспомнил, что забыл дать ему ключи.  
Вайз жался спиной к дверце и затравленно глядел из-под челки. Левый рукав он придерживал, словно боясь, что сейчас его закатают и отнимут время. Окружившие его парни грабителями не были, им просто было скучно. Один из них насмешливо ныл:  
— Пять минут, сэр, всего пять минут!  
— Эй вы, пошли отсюда.  
Парни обернулись к Константину, стараясь смотреть грозно, но правильно оценили его серьезность и разбрелись, разочарованные. Только тогда Филипп отлепился от машины. Но на Константина от не смотрел, стыдясь своего страха. Константин открыл машину, и Вайз поспешно нырнул на заднее сиденье.   
Охранник положил покупки в багажник и вернулся на место водителя. Кинул назад пару батончиков и, заводя машину, расслышал негромкое шуршание бумаги и тихий хруст.

***  
Когда первое волнение схлынуло, прошли стычки с полицией и местными жителями, беженцы из бедных часовых поясов оглянулись и поняли, что остались ни с чем. Отчасти по собственной воле, отчасти из-за воплей сторонников равенства им уступили несколько зданий, бывших когда-то гостинцами и развлекательными комплексами. Величественные здания заполнились шумом людей и запахом дешевых забегаловок. Понадобился месяц, чтобы стены украсились граффити, а окна зазияли выбитыми стеклами. "Простые люди" оказались не такими прекраснодушными, какими их рисовали сочувствующие.  
Как бы ни хотелось жителям Нью-Гринвича забыть про своих неспокойных соседей, забыть не удавалось. Те бродили по улицам, заглядывали в роскошные рестораны и кинотеатры, устраивали пикники на ровных лужайках парков и садов. Даже если они были роскошно одеты — одежда покупалась тут же, на данное Саласом время — их выдавала неуместная торопливость, жадность в движениях.   
Местные жители ничего не могли поделать с незваными гостями — и просто перестали их замечать. Ждали, пока голодранцы сами поймут: им здесь не место.  
И те поняли, когда от выданного им времени остались жалкие недели. Их бог и повелитель, их символ свободной жизни облагодетельствовал своих подданных и отправился дальше по стране, не сказав, что им делать дальше.   
Некоторые вернулись назад, к брошенным домам и заводам, где катастрофически не хватало рабочих рук. Но многие остались в роскошных зданиях, не в силах расстаться со своей мечтой. Хотя она, как и любая мечта, не принесла счастья. Не изменила их жизни, а просто сменила декорации. Здесь, среди мраморных полов и бархатных занавесей, люди делали то же, что и всегда, — выживали.

***  
Машина вильнула, Филипп вцепился в спинку сиденья и испуганно вскрикнул. Константин встрепенулся и выровнял машину, а потом и вовсе свернул к обочине. Пару минут они сидели молча. Филипп отпустил спинку и откинулся на сиденье, а Константин ждал, пока перестанут дрожать пальцы и окончательно исчезнет дурман сна.  
— Спать, — сказал он. — Доезжаем до следующего мотеля и спать.  
Сказал, и вдруг понял, какой желанной для него будет кровать. Любая, даже неудобная мотельная. Он вел двое суток подряд, и сейчас организм был на пределе.  
Клиентов в придорожной ночлежке почти не было, и им достался хороший двухместный номер — люкс по здешним понятиям. В состав люкса входило кабельное ТВ и полотенца.  
Здесь было чуть прохладнее, но не благодаря кондиционеру — тот натужно сопел и давал только тонкую струйку воздуха, — а из-за влажной прохлады, набегавшей из ванны. Вайз поморщился, почувствовав легкий запах сырости.  
Константина хватило лишь на то, чтобы наскоро ополоснуться и залезть на кровать. Он не стал надевать майку, в такой духоте хотелось раздеться еще больше. Он бы и разделся, но не стал шокировать Вайза.  
Тот же, несмотря на толстовку с длинным рукавом неудобств, похоже, не испытывал. Устроился на второй кровати и, разгрызая очередной батончик, защелкал пультом маленького телевизора, выискивая новостные сводки.  
Но журналистам приелась история в Нью-Гринвича, и они ограничились парой слов и панорамой города. Камера зафиксировала полупустую площадь и бывший отель: стены в граффити до второго этажа, с кованой решетки балконов свисает развешанное для просушки белье.  
Ласковый голос диктора усыплял. Жара и нагретые простыни уже не мешали, хотелось закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон.   
— Я посплю, — сказал Константин.— Дальше поедем завтра утром.  
Вайз заторможено кивнул. Он даже не обернулся, только выключил звук телевизора.  
Константин еще немного понаблюдал за ним — Вайз заметно напрягся, но так и не обернулся.  
— Наружу лучше не выходи. Если пойдешь — возьми капсулу у меня в куртке, там осталось немного времени.  
Еще один кивок, и Константин отвернулся, не увидев, но почувствовав облегчение Вайза. Соседняя кровать заскрипела, но Филипп ничего не сказал про удобства номера. То ли смирился и привык, то ли старался выглядеть лапочкой, чтобы...  
Константин не додумал: не хотелось сейчас беспокоиться и кудахтать над Вайзом. Стоило прикрыть глаза, и под веками возникла однообразная лента дороги.Кажется, весь путь от Калифорнии отпечатался у него в памяти.  
Видение перешло в тягучий мутный сон. И некуда было деться от бесконечного шоссе, словно в голове играла заезженная пластинка.

***  
Филипп наблюдал за телохранителем, сначала искоса, а потом и в упор. Константин лежал на животе, подтянув под себя подушку, и тихо дышал. Похоже, правда спал, не притворялся.  
Спящий Константин был хорош: четко прорисованные мускулы, красивая линия спины, длинные крепкие ноги. Ни дать ни взять Мистер Январь из ежемесячного гей-альманаха. Когда Филипп принимал его на работу, то думал, насколько эффектно будет смотреться Константин у него за плечом. Он уже и забыл, что телохранитель не только красив, но и силен: он оставил синяки на запястьях после принудительной эвакуации. Здесь, вне пределов города, без костюма-брони и привычной маски делового человека, Филипп боялся своего телохранителя. Константин был как сильный зверь, который не трогает, но которого не получается не бояться — опасаясь той боли, что он может причинить.   
Втайне Филиппа привлекали мужчины сильнее его самого. Он ненавидел и боролся с потаенным желанием подчиняться, и годы воздержания оборачивались быстрой и короткой случкой с нанятым самцом. Странно, что Филипп никогда не рассматривал Константина как такого самца.Но сейчас аура силы делала того привлекательным и приятно будоражила, что являлось недопустимым.   
Как добыча в логове спящего льва, Филипп долго не решался шевельнуться. Наконец спустил с постели ноги, встал, — все это, не сводя взгляда со спящего человека, готовый при первых признаках пробуждения вернуться на место.   
Куртка Константина лежала на стуле рядом с кроватью. Телохранитель, когда он приблизился, беспокойно шевельнулся, но не проснулся, только подтянул колени к груди. Филипп замер, сам не понимая, почему. Ему разрешили выйти — отчего же он чувствует себя как вор?  
Подумав об этом, он рассердился: никто ничего не может ему запретить, — и залез в карман куртки. Она пахла прогретой кожей, бензином, одеколоном и совсем чуть-чуть — потом. Эта смесь запахов казалась головокружительной, дразнящей. Филиппу захотелось уткнуться в куртку лицом, надышаться, пропитаться этим запахом, которого не встретишь в Нью-Гринвиче. В этом порыве, как и в его внезапной тяге к Константину, тоже было что-то животное, разбуженное этим ароматом. Сладко заныло внизу живота.  
Филипп встряхнулся. Очевидно, он и сам вымотался, раз думал о таких вещах. Надо будет поспать, когда вернется. А пока ему нужно кое-что сделать, пока его страж не проснулся.  
На капсуле оставалось три месяца. В машине были припрятаны и другие, эту же Константин оставил на повседневные расходы. Пользоваться таймером он запрещал, опасаясь, что Санчес и другие из совета выследят их.   
Филипп же предпочитал капсулу по другой причине: Константин оставил на его таймере всего месяц, который после привычного тысячелетия казался последними секундами жизни. Филипп постоянно следил за обратным отсчетом,чтобы убедиться, что его сердце не остановится прямо сейчас.  
Выходя из комнаты, он одернул пониже рукава кофты. Живя у Константина, он однажды столкнулся с соседом и навсегда запомнил тоскливый и жадный взгляд, каким тот смотрел на его таймер. А ведь там было всего полгода.  
Сделав шаг за дверь, Филипп почувствовал себя котом, засунутым в раскаленную духовку. Мотель располагался в неудачном месте: никакой растительности, только натянутые над дверями комнат полотняные козырьки. Обычно Филипп прекрасно переносил жару, но сейчас даже у него неприятно зашумело в голове. Он двинулся к офису управляющего, перебегая из-под одного тента к другому.  
Была вероятность, что в такой глуши — а это место казалось Вайзу краем земли — он не найдет телефона, но таксофон оказался на месте и, как убедился Филипп, работал.  
Номер Санчес он помнил плохо и дважды ошибался, приходилось снова прикладывать капсулу к считывающему устройству. Дежурный выглянул из окна своей комнаты, скучающе оглядел клиента. Вайз повернулся к нему спиной, чувствуя себя на открытой местности уязвимым.  
На третий раз ему повезло. В трубке нетерпеливо сказали:  
— Алло?  
Этот уверенный женский голос мгновенно перенес Филиппа из прогретой солнцем глуши в кондиционированную прохладу городского офиса. Властная и самоуверенная стерва Эдувигес показалась чуть ли не доброй феей.  
— Кто это? —переспросила Санчес, не скрывая раздражение. Глава Центральноамериканского филиала«Таймлендерс» не терпела напрасной траты времени.  
Филипп хотел назваться, но тут голос в трубке изменился, став настороженным и деловым.  
— Филипп, это ты?  
— Да, —ответил он поспешно.  
Санчес шикнула, и гул голосов на заднем плане стих.  
— Ты выбрал неудачное время для отпуска, Филипп. Хотелось бы увидеть тебя тут.  
— Я бы тоже хотел оказаться рядом с тобой, Эдувигес.  
— Что это значит? Где ты?  
Филипп оглянулся, безуспешно ища указатель.   
— Не знаю, где-то. Далеко от города.  
— Ты не знаешь? Тебя похитили?  
На этот вопрос ответить было непросто. Стоило ли считать происходящее похищением? Да, Константин увез его из офиса и из города насильно, под дулом пистолета. Вайз до конца не поверил, что телохранитель выстрелит, но страх за свою жизнь оказался сильнее благоразумия. С другой стороны, никакого вреда ему не причинили, напротив, Константин проявлял о нем заботу, пусть непрошеную. Так можно ли считать это похищением, а его самого — заложником?  
По его молчанию Санчес сделала именно такие выводы.  
— Слушай, Филипп.  
Ее голос обрел нотки дружелюбия — тот максимум, на который она была способна.   
— Не клади трубку. Мы отследим звонок и вышлем за тобой людей.Похитителей много?   
— Один. Эдувигес, это не совсем...  
— Всего один?! Ох, Филипп, ты всегда был трусишкой. Дай нам немного времени.  
— Мы не задержимся здесь надолго...  
И снова она не дала ему договорить:  
— Это неважно. Главное — взять след. Постарайся продержаться, Филипп. Вот увидишь, мы вернем тебя целым и невредимым.  
—Эдувигес...  
Но в трубке уже пошли гудки.   
"Не троньте его". Филипп хотел сказать именно это, и жалел, что не успел. К своему удивлению, он понял, что правда не желает вреда Константину. Поступок телохранителя не укладывался в рамки понятного Филиппу поведения. Кладя трубку, он ощущал себя виноватым, почти предателем.  
«Ты всегда был трусишкой». Эти слова царапнули его не меньше. Пришлось сделать мысленную пометку: разобраться с этим оскорблением при первой же возможности. Санчес позволила себе снисходительный тон, но и ей был знаком страх за свою шкуру.  
На капсуле осталось существенно меньше времени. Филипп подумал и направился к магазинчику. Надо же объяснить Константину, зачем он выходил.  
Через час он почти сумел избавиться от чувства вины.

***  
— Если проедем через Нью-Сиэтл, сможем затеряться.  
Константан рассуждал вслух, перебирая вещи в сумке. Выбрал темно-синюю футболку и джинсы в тон.  
— Там скоро фестиваль, двоих проезжих никто и не заметит.  
Вайз кивнул, сидя все в той же покорной позе.  
— Константин...  
— Что?  
— Я звонил Санчес.  
Телохранитель обернулся, опуская сумку на кровать.  
— Что ты сделал?  
— Я позвонил Санчес, — несчастным тоном повторил Вайз.  
Он сгорбился на постели, словно стараясь стать меньше и незаметнее. Получалось плохо. Константин почувствовал поднимающуюся в нем самом злость и ярость.  
— Какого хрена?  
— Я хочу вернуться. Я не просил меня увозить. Знаешь...  
Он решился посмотреть Константину в глаза.  
— Я оценил то, что ты меня спас. Но теперь, когда опасность больше не угрожает, я хочу вернуться.  
Он сказал это так, как нужно, в меру твердо и уверенно. Царственно.  
— Когда ничего не угрожает, — медленно повторил Константин. — Ничего... А как насчет Санчес?   
Филипп моргнул.  
— Я не понимаю...  
— Конечно, ты не понимаешь! Ты,сидящий в своем офисе, влюбленный в свое отражение в зеркале! Хозяин жизни! Великий Вайз!  
Он наконец-то позволил напряжению вырваться наружу. Филипп подобрал ноги, словно ярость Константина могла затопить комнату. В его взгляде сквозило недоумение, окончательно разозлившее телохранителя.  
— Ты думаешь, я спасал тебя от этих олухов на улицах? Да они даже лица твоего не знают! Твоя подружка из Мексики — вот от кого мы бежим!  
—Эдувигес…  
—Эдувигес назначила награду за твою голову! Ты хоть знал, что в "Вайз Таймлендерс" были ее шпионы? Что она копала под тебя? Думаешь, приехав, она помогла бы тебе разобраться? Ты идиот. Она разберется, да, но в свою пользу. Уберет тебя вовсе.  
— Откуда ты можешь знать?  
—Ох уж эта ваша манера ставить наемный персонал ниже себя… Вы плетете интриги и думаете, что действуете в тайне ото всех. На самом деле для охраны и слуг ваши намерения прозрачны. Я сообразил, что Санчес собирается тебя убрать, еще год назад. Но втолковать это тебе — гиблое дело. Почему, ты думаешь, я увез тебя силой?   
Филипп не верил даже сейчас. Смотрел на Константина с непониманием и страхом, сжимая левое запястье. Может, ожидал, что вспыливший телохранитель накинется на него и отнимет время подчистую? Этот жест разозлил Константина еще больше. Он подскочил и схватил Вайза за плечи. Тот беспомощно вскрикнул, когда его встряхнули пару раз.  
— Слушай. Санчес подослала шпиона, он докладывал ей обо всем, что происходило в Городе и твоем кабинете. Когда Салас забрал миллион, твой приговор был подписан. Санчес узнала обо всем раньше, чем ты ей позвонил. Ты нарушил баланс, и Совет тебе этого не простит, им нужен козел отпущения. Визит Санчес был лишь вопросом времени.   
Вайз шевельнулся в его руках, и Константин расслышал тихое "почему?".  
— Что?  
— Почему ты не сказал мне сразу, если это правда?  
— Потому что я знаком с тобой тридцать лет и знаю: ты видишь только то, что хочешь. Ты как ребенок, который живет в своем маленьком мирке, и мне жаль его нарушать.  
Он ласково коснулся щеки Филиппа.  
— И еще я знаю, что как бы ты не был помешан на теории естественного отбора, в этом новом мире тебе грозит смерть. А я этого не хочу.  
Вайз замер, глядя на него, дыша тихо, как затаившийся зверек.  
Константин ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он держал себя в руках тридцать лет. Тридцать лет играл роль прекрасного телохранителя. Двадцать девять из них был влюблен. Две недели, как спасал этого человека от смерти.Это был его собственный таймер, отсчитывающий значимые для него одного вехи. Он дал Вайзу много, больше, чем тот мог осознать. И сейчас хотел только награды за свое терпение.  
Медленно, очень медленно, чтобы прочувствовать мгновение, запечатлеть его в памяти, он наклонился к Филиппу. Тот дышал часто, как испуганный зверек, а губы у него пахли проклятыми мюслями. И на вкус наверняка были такими же приторно сладкими. У Константина вставало при одной только мысли об этом, а сердце сбоило от нежности. Он прикрыл глаза и с чувством коснулся губ Филиппа...  
— Проклятье!  
Зубы у Вайза тоже были как у зверя. Он пропорол Константину губу, и тот, коснувшись ее языком, почувствовал острый вкус крови. Она заполняла рот, захотелось сплюнуть.  
Вайз смотрел враждебно, наклонившись и изготовившись к защите. Его неприязненный и знакомый Константину взгляд «да-как-ты-смеешь-до-меня-дотрагиваться» бесил неимоверно.  
Живот Вайз успел прикрыть, а вот лицо — нет. Даже сквозь пелену злости Константин успел раскаяться и пожалеть, что ударил так сильно. Вайз от удара не удержал равновесие и сел на кровать, глядя на Константина изумленно и возмущенно. Это возмущение подавило возникшее было раскаяние.  
Длинные волосы удобно ложились в руку, а отчаянно сопротивление было легко подавить. Константин без труда обхватил запястья одной рукой, стиснул, надеясь, что оставит синяки, и приблизил свое лицо к лицу Вайза.  
— Я бы мог тебя сейчас трахнуть,— сообщил он. — Давно хотел, да случая не было. Может, удалось бы выбить из тебя дурь.  
Филипп моргнул и отвел взгляд. Дышал возмущенно, но молчал, не споря: чувствовал, за кем тут сила. Константин сжал его руки покрепче, чтобы точно дошло. И не удержался, скользнул губами по его скуле. Вайза передернуло, но он никак не прокомментировал прикосновение.  
— Если ты еще не понял, роли поменялись. В этом новом мире я хозяин положения, а ты никто. Если бы не я, тебя прикончили бы там, в Городе. Все, что мне нужно, — немного благодарности. Хотя бы одно гребаное спасибо.   
Он подождал.  
— Не слышу.  
Пожалуй, трахни он Вайза, тому и то было бы легче. Он морщился, отводил глаза, но Константин не менял положения, смотрел на него и ждал.  
— Спасибо, — наконец выдавил Вайз таким тоном, что никто не принял бы эти слова за благодарность. Скорее за "пошел к черту".  
Константин подержал его еще несколько секунд, раздумывая, зачесть ли Вайзу эту жертву, и все-таки отпустил.   
Вайз смотрел на него исподлобья, сидя на кровати и потирая запястья. Губы дрожали, словно под напором слов, рвущихся наружу, глаза сверкали, но Филипп молчал.  
В глубине души Константин ждал, что Вайз сорвется и закричит. Это развязало бы ему руки. Можно было бы опрокинуть Филиппа на живот и трахать, вколачивать в постель, выбивая из него спесь и выпуская собственную злость и накопившееся за тридцать лет желание.   
Вайз отодвинулся на кровати. Взглядом уперся в его ширинку, потом вернулся к лицу. Он не возражал вслух и сопротивляться не смог бы, но в его глазах читалось явное "отвали".   
Константин отвернулся, чтобы не видеть этого посыла. Шумно выдохнул, пытаясь дыхательной гимнастикой вернуть себе если не душевное равновесие, то хоть частицу спокойствия. Комната за спиной безмолвствовала.  
— Ладно, забудем. Ты идиот, и редкостный. До Канады придется гнать без остановок.  
— Я никуда не поеду, — тихо ответил Вайз, и Константин снова испытал вспышку злости, на этот раз без сексуального подтекста.  
— Поедешь, — отчеканил он. — Если потребуется, я засуну тебя в багажник и повезу так. Не думай, что я не сделаю этого, мне уже приходилось заниматься контрабандой людей через границу. Что, не ожидал? Твое кадровое агентство дало маху, раз не узнало об этом.  
Константин четко, по-военному, оделся, сложил немногочисленные вещи в сумку. Вайз следил за ним ненавидящим взглядом, но Константин подчеркнуто не обращал на Филиппа внимания. Только когда застегнул сумку и забросил ее на плечо, велел:  
— Вставай.  
Подождал и повторил:  
— Вставай, а то я потащу тебя волоком. То-то хозяину будет развлечение.  
Филипп медленно встал и пошел к выходу. Константин подхватил его под руку и крепко прижал его локоть своим. Вайз вздрогнул и попытался руку отнять, но хватка у телохранителя была крепкая.   
Хозяин, принимавший ключи, принял их за влюбленную парочку. Ничего не сказал, но головой покачал осуждающе.  
Константину было плевать, как их жест выглядит со стороны, его страшило только, что теперь владелец мотеля их точно запомнит. Он с удовольствием помог бы забыть их лица, но пара недель на таймере или автоматы, сунутые под нос, способны излечить самый страшный склероз, так что нечего было и договариваться.  
Он посадил Филиппа в машину и торопливо обошел ее: с Вайза сталось бы и выскочить. Но тот сидел тихо, как мышка, и не повернулся к телохранителю, когда тот занял свое место.Привычное презрительное молчание бесило. Прежний шаткий мир нравился Константину гораздо больше.  
— Я знаю, тебе трудно во все это поверить, — заговорил он примирительно, — но Санчес и правда постарается от тебя избавиться. Твоя единственная возможность— добраться до чужой страны и затаиться там. Я же не зря тебя спасаю. Просто поверь мне, прошу.  
Филипп все так же смотрел сквозь лобовое стекло. На повернутой к Константину щеке наливался свежий синяк.  
— Приложи бутылку с водой. Станет легче.  
Вайз не шевельнулся. "Ну и черт с тобой", — подумал устало Константин.

***  
— Мэм?  
Амарал почтительно замер на пороге. Эдувигес махнула ему: заходи.  
— Нам удалось узнать имя сообщника Вайза, — сообщил начальник охраны.— Один из городских жителей сообщил, что тот жил какое-то время в соседней квартире. Он таскал с собой все свое время, потому он и запомнился.  
— Имя владельца квартиры?  
Амарал протянул ей официальную папку с логотипом «Вайз Таймлендерс».  
— Константин Барнз.  
С фотографии на Санчес смотрел симпатичный мужчина в безупречном костюме и с зализанными волосами. Лицо показалось ей знакомым, но потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить.  
— Телохранитель Вайза. Стоило догадаться. Сосед сказал, куда они направились?  
— Нет. Они провели в соседней квартире две недели, а три дня назад они с Константином уехали.   
— Вы проверили, есть ли у телохранителя собственность?  
— Только квартира, кредит за нее погашен три месяца назад. Больше никаких долгов, никакого имущества и, кажется, никаких родственников и друзей.  
— Может, они направились на родину телохранителя.  
— Маловероятно, мэм. Барнз из Европы. Но мы на всякий случай перекрыли аэропорты.  
— Интересно…  
Санчес ни на секунду не верила в то, что Филипп взят в заложники: в создавшейся ситуации его жизнь не стоила и одной минутки, это телохранитель должен был понимать. Значит ли это, что Вайз взял его с собой сознательно, попросил помочь? Тогда почему он сейчас просит о том же Санчес?   
— Этот человек, Барнз, способен сопротивляться?  
— Он бывший солдат, но служил уже давно и, судя по всему, потерял хватку. От Саласа он хозяина не защитил.  
— Но самого Вайза он способен взять в заложники?  
— Разумеется.  
Амарал произнес это слово со значением, подчеркивая, что Вайза смог бы взять в заложники и пятилетний ребенок.   
Он стоял напротив Санчес, навытяжку, ожидая приказа, хотя наверняка догадался, каким тот будет.   
— Вайза взять живым и целым. Не портите ему лицо, он должен хорошо смотреться на телеэкранах. Телохранителя — в расход.  
— Есть, мэм.   
Она улыбнулась, одобряя его послушание и оценив юмор ситуации: они с Филиппом все равно что владельцы породистых псов, устраивающие бои своих любимцев. И в силе своего питомца она была уверена.  
Но улыбка померкла, как только начальник охраны вышел. Наказание Вайза — приятная миссия. А вот ожидавший разбор завалов совсем не радовал.

***  
Город впал в оцепенение, пораженный жарой и предчувствием дурного.  
Никто не знал о новой хозяйке города, поселившейся в самой высокой башне, где на стене все еще красовалась фамилия бывшего владельца. Но следы чужого присутствия ощутили все. Как злая фея, наложившая заклятье на замок спящей красавицы, хозяйка окружила город сплошной стеной и смуглокожей охраной, которую привезла с собой. Неподвижные и запакованные в черное, они казались воронами, ждущими, когда умирающего покинет жизнь. Никто не решался заговорить с ними, уверенный в их безжалостности и в том, что их невозможно подкупить. Их вело ощущение долга, то же, что и их хозяйку.  
Город оказался закрыт, замкнут в самом себе без малейшей связи с миром. Кто-то говорил, что это сделано в надежде запереть в городе их мессию, чье появление было неуловимо и непредсказуемо. Кто-то — что их, наоборот, хотят разделить с вожаком. Оставить по ту сторону стен человека, могущего им помочь.  
Так или иначе, никто его не видел, а благословенный поток времени иссякал. Все больше людей задумывались о возвращении домой — в свои стойла, как презрительно говорили более сильные духом. Но никто не мог покинуть пределов города.  
Поначалу люди пытались бунтовать против этой неведомой силы, но приспешники злой феи разбирались с мятежами слишком быстро, и недовольные притихли, ощущая, что их сдерживает невидимая властная рука, и ненавидя ее за это, а себя — за бессилие.  
Все больше они верили в то, о чем подозревали уже давно: их бунт завершился ничем. 

***  
Прав ли Константин насчет Санчес, у Филиппа даже мысли не возникало. Не лжет, потому что свято верит в то, что говорит. Вот только сам Филипп считал, что Эдувигес с ним делить нечего. К тому же она все равно их найдет, это только вопрос времени. И когда это случится, что станет с Константином? Филипп ценил его как телохранителя, но расстался бы с ним без жалости. Увы, на повторное предложение оставить его здесь и ехать дальше одному, телохранитель ответил обещанием затрещины.  
На следующую ночь им все-таки пришлось остановиться в мотеле, где хозяин приторговывал бензином, и, как он многозначительно сообщил, "расширителями сознания". Константин отказался от расширителей и предложенных им на замену презервативов и ограничился топливом. Хозяин покосился на капсулу сначала недоуменно, а потом жадно, увидев, сколько на ней лет. Филипп же на утекающие цифры смотрел с тревогой, успокаивая себя тем, что эта капсула у телохранителя не единственная.  
Гостиница оказалась еще более захудалой, чем предыдущие, в которых они останавливались.Филипп, поборов брезгливость, переворошил постель, чтобы убедиться, нет ли там паразитов.  
— Иди в душ первым.  
— Лучше ты.  
Константин усмехнулся.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я там все продезинфицировал?  
Ответа он не дождался и продолжил.  
— Может, здесь и не роскошно, но чисто — это точно. А ты присматривайся. Король должен знать, как живут его подданные. Как же ты в гетто ездил, если так брезглив.  
— Я не был в гетто, — тихо сказал Филипп.  
— А как же интервью про отца и общение с простыми людьми?   
— Съемки велись в старом районе с нанятыми актерами, а потом я на несколько дней уехал на юг.  
Константин смотрел на него, будто не веря, а потом расхохотался.  
— Ну да, можно было догадаться. Ладно, я в душ, проверю, не засел ли там кто-то достаточно крупный, чтобы тебя съесть.  
Он обидно щелкнул Филиппа по носу. Тот вспыхнул, но предпочел промолчать. Телохранитель снова обрел хорошее настроение, и такого Константина терпеть было легче.   
Отвернувшись, Филипп вдруг увидел ключи от машины. Обычно телохранитель носил их при себе, справедливо не доверяя Вайзу, но на этот раз, направившись в ванную, даже не вспомнил о них. Филипп так и прилип глазами к брелоку, мысленно умоляя Константина забыть о треклятых ключах.  
Он и сам отвел взгляд, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Смотрел в стену, как он надеялся, безразлично, а сам тайком следил за Константином. Телохранитель снял майку, взял полотенце и направился в ванную. Но вдруг замер.  
— Ах да.  
Филипп чуть не подскочил от волнения, когда телохранитель развернулся и пошел обратно. Но тот всего лишь наклонился, заглядывая Филиппу в лицо.  
— Не выходи один. Чуть позже я сам куплю нам что-нибудь поесть. И не звони Санчес. Если я об этом узнаю, то раздобуду наручники, и дальше ты поедешь в них. Понял?  
Филипп заставил себя кивнуть.  
— Вот и славно.  
Константин наконец ушел. Еще секунду было тихо, а потом зашумела вода.  
Филипп, до этого словно окаменевший, почувствовал прилив активности. Мысль о том, как нейтрализовать Константина, пришла в голову сразу. Дверь в ванную открывалась наружу, и Филипп подпер ее стулом. Вряд ли это задержит надолго такого сильного мужчину, но много времени и не нужно. Хватит нескольких минут, к тому времени Филипп будет достаточно далеко.  
И еще кое-что... Он открыл сумку телохранителя, добрался до потайного кармана и уставился на спрятанные в нем капсулы. Надо бы оставить одну телохранителю... Он поколебался, выбирая. Наконец взял початую, ту, где времени было меньше всего, но успокоил себя мыслью, что здесь, в глубинке, это неплохая сумма.  
Выходя, Филипп беззаботно улыбнулся хозяину. Ноги норовили сорваться на бег, но он заставил себя неспешно дойти до машины и неторопливо сесть. С облегчением убедился, что машину бдительный Константин уже заправил.  
Машину Филипп не водил лет двадцать, и ладони, положенные на руль, моментально вспотели. Но в критический момент прежние знания вернулись. Он сумел выехать со стоянки и развернуть автомобиль в обратную сторону, к городу. Ну а дальше его ждало только бесконечное полотно автострады.

***  
Чтобы разговорить владельца придорожной гостиницы, не потребовалось даже оружия. То есть, сам Амарал его не брал, пистолет держал один из охранников. А Амарал— руку хозяина с таймером. На простой вопрос: куда поехали два постояльца, тот ответил сразу, нервно косясь на запястье.Свернули на северную дорогу, черноволосый у него спрашивал, где можно заправиться, так он сам их направил. И господам дорогу покажет, если нужно.  
Амарал без труда вычислил, куда неудачливый похититель повез Вайза. К границе. Умный, черт. Жалко, что придется пустить в расход.   
Он велел своим парням гнать на пределе. От возможных проблем их берегли спецномера и символика Совета на крыльях машины.   
Амарал получал удовольствие от быстрой езды. В оставшемся позади Городе было тесно, душно и слишком много чужого страха. Всех этих испуганных людей он одновременно жалел и ненавидел. И хуже всего было то, что запугал их Вайз, слишком ничтожный для того, чтобы править и внушать страх. Какое удовольствие, что теперь Город будет принадлежать Санчес.

***  
Миль через пятьдесят Филипп совсем освоился за рулем и успокоился. Грызло только воспоминание об оставленном позади телохранителе, но и это он надеялся вскоре забыть.   
Пожалуй, она даже получал удовольствие от быстрой езды — пока на повороте чуть не опрокинулся в канаву. Тогда он скинул скорость до черепашьей. Все равно Константин не догонит его без машины, а люди, посланные Санчес, скоро его подберут.  
Они и подобрали.   
Сначала джип, несущийся навстречу, испугал Филиппа. Он подумал, не свернуть ли к обочине, чтобы гарантированно избежать столкновения. Но когда машина подошла ближе, узнал правительственный автомобиль и притормозил уже с облегчением. Джип остановился на другой стороне дороги, и из него выглянул Амарал.  
— Мистер Вайз! Какая встреча! Мы думали, что придется вызволять вас из рук похитителя.  
— Я уже со всем разобрался.  
— Тогда разрешите подвезти вас до города. Наша машина лучше этой… Этого автомобиля.  
Филипп отогнал дурное предчувствие, возникшее при виде волчьей улыбки охранника. Амарал предупредительно отступил, приглашая Филиппу сесть в джип. Из открытой дверцы повеяло кондиционированной прохладой, показавшейся такой желанной после раскаленного шоссе.Филипп заторопился внутрь, но остановился, вспомнив кое-что важное.  
— В моей машине сумка, принесите.  
Амарал даже ухом не повел, да и никто из охранников не кинулся выполнять приказ. Только после кивка начальника выбравшийся вместе с ним юноша в костюме отправился за сумкой.   
Филипп отогнал нехорошие мысли и пригубил бутылку воды, которую ему предложил Амарал. Пил, глядя на раскаленное полотно шоссе, дрожащий от марева воздух и выцветшую под безжалостным солнцем траву на обочинах. Смотрел, внутренне содрогаясь от ужаса и радуясь, что скоро этот мир останется позади, а впереди ждет прохлада небоскребов и зелень городских парков.  
Амарал и один из охранников — всего их было четверо — сели по бокам от Филиппа, неприятно прижавшись. Тот попытался отодвинуть сначала одного, потом другого, заметил, как они усмехнулись: словно волки, к которым доверчивый кролик пришел на ужин.   
— Где ваш телохранитель, Вайз?  
Филипп отметил исчезнувшее "мистер" перед фамилией, но машинально ответил:  
— Я оставил его в мотеле, дальше по дороге.  
Амарал постучал водителя по плечу.   
— Давай-ка вперед. Захватим еще одного.  
— Это необязательно, — запротестовал Филипп. — Я не сержусь на Константина, пусть он едет, куда хочет.  
— А мне все равно, что ты думаешь, —перебил Амарал, опуская уже и обращение на "вы". —У меня другая хозяйка.  
— Но каждый член Совета обладает достаточными полномочиями…   
— Член Совета. Не ты.  
И, не обращая больше внимания на оцепеневшего Филиппа, Амарал сумку перевернул себе под ноги.  
— Что тут? О, временные капсулы! Запасливый ты сукин сын!

***  
Беда грянула под вечер, когда Город оцепенел от бессилия и безысходности. Как приливная волна, накатилась на смуглых охранников толпа людей с завязанными тряпками лицами. Самодельные маски не скрывали отчаяния в глазах, только глушили крики, которым полагалось быть грозными, но которые на самом деле звучали жалко.  
Охранники скидывали с плеч автоматы, и каждая очередь создавала брешь в толпе. Как скалы, стоящие на берегу, они без труда выдержали первый натиск и стали готовиться ко второму, который последовал через несколько часов, а потом и к третьему. Как мошкара на свет, слетались люди, уставшие от ожидания и мечтающие о смерти больше, чем о жизни.  
Мессию больше не ждали.

***  
Один из охранников прочирикал что-то на испанском и кивнул вперед. В лобовое стекло было видно,как навстречу джипу упрямо пылит маленькая машина, похожая на ярко-красного жука.  
— Не может быть! — удивился вслух Амарал. — Не может же он вернуться за этим...  
Он, не скрываясь, толкнул Филиппа ботинком в ногу. Тот втянул ее под сиденье, но промолчал. Два часа наедине с волками и угроза отобрать время убедили его, что лучше вести себя тихо. Неприятно было признавать, что Константин оказался прав. Он был не спасенным, а пойманной добычей.  
По приказу Амарала водитель прибавил газу. Встречная машинка притормозила, будто не решаясь, сбежать или остаться. Нагнали ее быстро, прижали к обочине, да та и не сопротивлялась.  
Сначала вышла охрана, убедительно поигрывая оружием, следом — Амарал, крепко держащий Филиппа за локоть. Тот вывалился из машины и упал бы, не поддержи его мексиканец.  
Константин неспешно вылез из крошечного автомобиля, в котором, казалось, и ребенок не смог бы поместиться, оглядел присутствующих.  
Филипп так и прилип взглядом к его запястью под закатанным рукавом рубашки. Константин перевел себе на таймер все, что оставалось на капсуле. Даже охрана отвлекалась на это богатство.   
Но Амарала, видевшего миллионы Совета, сбить с толку было не так-то просто. Он выступил вперед, таща Вайза за собой. Только поводка не хватало для полноты картины.   
— Вернулся, значит? Глупо, глупо...  
— Так же глупо, как его побег.  
Они говорили о Филиппе как об отсутствующем или о несмышленыше.  
— Зачем ты его увез? Хотел выкуп получить?   
— Хотел спасти. Он не сможет выжить сам.  
— Он обещал тебе денег?  
Константин отмолчался, и Амарал жестко усмехнулся.  
— На взаимность надеялся? И что, дал он тебе?  
— Прекрати так говорить, — велел Филипп, но голос сорвался. Да его и не слушали.  
— Не дал,— признался Константин.  
— Обидно, что старался зря?  
— Если зря умру, будет еще обиднее.  
Амарал подумал, посмотрел на Вайза, потом на его телохранителя. С сожалением покачал головой.  
— Если бы это зависело от меня, я бы позволил тебе повеселиться напоследок. Но прости, вид у него должен быть товарный.  
От его слов Филиппа пробрал озноб, а Константин заметил:  
—Говоришь, как мексиканские головорезы. Значит, это правда, что ты был в банде?  
— Неважно, какая у меня биография, важно, что пушка сейчас в моих руках. Готов умереть?  
— Я бы предпочел сначала поговорить.  
— У тебя должны быть весомые аргументы для этого.   
— Например, полная информация о тайных счетах "Вайз Таймлендерс" на флэшке.  
Амарал изобразил заинтересованность.  
— А не лжешь?  
— Нет. Прихватил все это, чтобы Филиппу было на что жить.  
— Надеешься откупиться?  
— Надеюсь. Мертвым время уже ни к чему.  
— А что мешает нам забрать информацию после того, как убьем тебя?  
— Может, то, что пароль к архиву знаю только я?  
Филипп отмер. Хоть и неподходящее было время, сдержать возмущения он не смог.  
—Как ты вообще ее получил?  
—Флэшка была в сейфе, и для того, и для другого одинаковый пароль. Он у тебя всегда один и тот же...  
— 12021809, — подтвердил Амарал, заставив Филиппа покраснеть. — Ты пароль, конечно, изменил?  
— Именно.  
— Ладно. Давай флэшку, называй пароль, и мы тебя отпускаем. В конце концов, Санчес ты не интересен.  
Константин постоял несколько секунд, раздумывая. Амарал и его головорезы вежливо ждали, и только Филиппу в этой ситуации было не по себе. Он бросал на телохранителя отчаянные взгляды, теперь готовый ехать за ним хоть на край земли, но Константин был озабочен спасением своей жизни. Наконец он кивнул.  
— Сейчас принесу.   
Один из людей Амарала тенью последовал за ним, к багажнику. Щелкнула и поднялась крышка, скрывая их от взглядов остальных.  
Филипп стоял в неудобной позе: Амарал стискивал его руку и прижимал к виску пистолет. На этот раз Вайзу правда не повезло. Константин был прав, черт его возьми. Санчес не оставит бывшего коллегу в живых. Эта мысль потрясла его до глубины души, и если бы не Амарал, крепко сжимавший локоть, Филипп не смог бы устоять на ногах.  
Сквозь свои мысли он услышал тихий хлопок и не успел связать его с чем-то, как Амарал вздернул его на цыпочки, прикрываясь живым щитом.  
Когда упал второй охранник, Филипп все понял. Понял и, несмотря на невыигрышную позицию, испытал облегчение: Константин не подвел.   
Амарал отступил за джип, ведя перед собой Вайза, как живой щит. Тот еле поспевал за ним, балансируя на цыпочках. Несмотря на положение и боль в заведенной назад руке, Филипп испытывал облегчение и злорадство, приправленные адреналином.Вместо слабости внутри вдруг поднялась волна гнева. Пожалуй, он и сам не отказался бы выпустить пулю-другую в Амарала и его людей.  
Амарал укрылся за джипом, по-прежнему не отпуская Филиппа. Что происходило по другую сторону машины, они не видели, но вот вскрикнул еще один человек, упал. Амарал вскинул руку поверх бампера, выстрелив почти наугад, но добился только того, что рухнул последний охранник. Кто его застрелил, Константин или собственный начальник, Филипп так и не понял. Но ругательство мексиканца прозвучало для него, как музыка.  
Все затихло, противники напряженно прислушивались друг к другу.  
— Отпусти его, — негромко потребовал Константин. Судя по голосу, он стоял довольно далеко, и Амарал несколько расслабился, перехватил Филиппа поудобнее.  
— Шутишь? Это моя защита. Он тебе, судя по всему, дорог?  
— Не настолько. Если придется выбирать между своей жизнью и его, угадай, чью выберу?  
— Тогда, может, договоримся?  
— Договаривайся, — разрешил Константин.  
— Я беру Вайза и возвращаюсь в Город. Ты идешь восвояси, и я вообще забываю, что тебя видел. Идет?  
— Выходит, я зря тащился в такую даль?  
— Хочешь, отдам тебе все капсулы? Там не так уж много на самом деле, всего-то тысячи лет. Но чтобы начать новую жизнь в Канаде или куда ты там собирался, хватит.   
Константин промолчал, и Амарал круто развернулся, прикрываясь Филиппом. Опасался, что телохранитель подкрадется с другой стороны, понял Вайз. Проклятый джип заслонял обзор, а встать мексиканец не решался. Так и стоял на полусогнутых. У Филиппа от неудобной позы затекла спина, но стоило пошевелиться, и рукоятка пистолета несильно ударила его в висок.  
Он стиснул зубы и послушно замер, сладострастно представляя, как мозги Амарала разлетаются по асфальту. И был готов снова нанять для этой цели Константина, если тот не передумал его тут бросать. "Надо было дать ему тогда", — пожалел Филипп. Знал бы, как оно обернется...  
— Ты что затих? — с наигранным добродушием окликнул Амарал Константина. В его голосе прорезался сильный акцент, фраза получилась невнятной.  
— Думаю. Ладно, согласен.  
— Константин...  
Филипп охнул, не договорив: Амарал на секунду выпустил его, чтобы ударить в живот, а потом опять перехватил за руку. Вывел впереди себя, снова заставив подняться повыше.  
Константин медленно опустил пистолет, следя за их приближением.  
Один из наемников сидел на земле,привалившись к машине и пялясь в никуда. Идеальная черная поверхность джипа испачкалась от темных капелек крови и белых кусочков мозга. Филипп сглотнул и поспешно отвернулся.  
— Давай сюда капсулы, — велел Константин.  
— Не передумал?  
— Нет. В конце концов, Вайз так к вам рвался.  
Филипп предпринял еще одну попытку взглядом попросить прощения и помощи. Но Константин смотрел не на него, а на Амарала, сторожа каждое его движение. Тот открыл дверцу машины, велел Филиппу:  
— Доставай.  
На него уже никто не смотрел, телохранители, как два хищника, караулили друг друга. Филипп подумал, не сбежать ли. Выскочить в другую дверцу и оставить этих двоих разбираться. В конце концов, чем Константин лучше? Точно так же готов продать человека за тысячу лет. Остановила его мысль, что сейчас телохранители, скорее всего, сговорятся. Поймать беглеца вдвоем им будет легче.  
За его спиной Амарал сказал:  
— Знаешь, а я тебе даже благодарен за то, что сберег Вайза. Попадись он горожанам, его бы просто разорвали.  
— Пожалуйста. Убедить его уйти было нелегко.  
— Все так же недоверчив?   
Вайз обернулся, держа в руках сумку. Капсулы звякнули внутри. Поодиночке они были такими легкими, а все вместе весили немало. Он посмотрел на стоящего к нему вполоборота Амарала. Что если поднять сумку и приложить его по затылку... Нет, шансов на спасение это не увеличит, просто отвести душу.   
Внезапно Константин посмотрел прямо в глаза. Филипп замер, застигнутый врасплох, но телохранитель кивнул: "Давай".  
Амарал, почуявший неладное, начал оборачиваться, но время словно превратилось с тягучую массу, и он никак не мог обернуться, опаздывал. Филипп вдруг понял, что у него куча времени, чтобы действовать.  
Удар пришелся по виску и, естественно, даже не оглушил Амарала. Но этого и не потребовалось: тот всего на мгновение закрыл глаза, вскинул свободную руку, чтобы защититься. Этого хватило, чтобы Константин выстрелил ему в затылок.  
Одновременно прогремел и другой выстрел: Амарал все-таки успел нажать на спусковой крючок. От испуга Филипп пригнулся, а потом бессильно опустился на землю. Рядом упало безжизненное тело, из-под головы расплывалась темная масляная лужа.  
— Ты цел?  
Константин схватил Вайза за плечи, повернул.  
— В порядке?  
Филипп кивнул.  
— А ты...  
— Да, я тоже нормально, — отозвался Константин, склоняясь над Амаралом.  
— Я не про это. Ты передумал менять меня на капсулы? Санчес тебе хорошо заплатила бы.  
Телохранитель распрямился, глядя на него в упор. И под этим взглядом Филиппу стало неуютно.  
— Ну и мразь же ты, Вайз. Я подставился из-за тебя —заметь, бесплатно, — а ты все еще гнешь свое.  
Тот кивнул, предательски краснея.  
— Ладно. И... Извини.  
Почему-то на этот раз произнести подобное было проще.  
Константин моргнул. Открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его прервал пронзительный звонок. Из кармана Амарала он выудил маленький серебристый телефон.  
— Санчес. Хочешь с ней поговорить?  
— Теперь уже ты гнешь свое.  
— Твоя правда. Извини.  
Телохранитель бережно положил телефон на асфальт и как следует хрястнул по нему каблуком. Модный прибор пискнул и замолк.   
— Теперь у нее есть повод послать поисковый отряд. Давай-ка убираться как можно дальше.  
Филипп кивнул и поднял сумку. Взгляд зацепился за потухшие цифры, видные из-под рукава Амарала.  
— Сколько времени зря пропало... — посетовал он вслух  
— Шагай, падальщик, — беззлобно ответил Константин. — Или тебя снова придется запихивать в машину силком?  
Филипп оглядел поле битвы: трупы в роскошных костюмах, шикарный джип, — и безропотно пошел к колымаге, на которой приехал Константин. Одно из задних стекол от попадания пули змеилось трещинами, вид у машины был помятый.  
— Что скажет ее хозяин?  
— Ничего. Я позаимствовал авто без спросу и возвращать не собираюсь.  
Константин подождал, пока он сядет, и галантно закрыл дверцу. В машине приторно пахло ванилью, сиденье было жесткое и неудобное. Но Филипп чувствовал себя в полной безопасности.

***  
Три часа спустя ерзавший на сиденье Вайз наконец-то сознался, что ему уже давно требуется остановка. Константин припарковал машину и сам вышел следом, чтобы вдохнуть свежего, не испорченного ванильным освежителем воздуха.  
Он стоял, прислонившись к дверце, и бездумно смотрел перед собой. Его визиты за город были такими редкими и краткими, что он и забыл, какая красота бывает там, куда не добрались люди. Пустынное поле уныло только днем, на закате оно словно скрыто под волшебным покровом. Задувал прохладный вечерний ветер, настоящий, пахнущий травой и росой, а не выхолощенным воздухом делового кабинета.  
Руки подрагивали от запоздалого испуга, впервые за двадцать лет Константину захотелось курить. И не дорогую сигару, какой угощал его иногда Вайз, а самые дешевые и крепкие сигареты. Выкурить сразу парочку, а потом выпустить пар. Его все еще потряхивало от неизрасходованного адреналина.  
Оскальзываясь на траве, к машине шел Филипп, завершивший свои важные дела. Константин наклонился и подал ему руку, помогая взобраться по склону на шоссе. Дождался его "спасибо" и шлепнул раскрытой ладонью по лицу.  
Филипп отшатнулся, глядя на него ошарашенно, даже сейчас похожий на обиженного ребенка. Константин предугадал это выражение, из-за него рука не поднялась для серьезного удара.  
— За непослушание, — объяснил Константин. — Чтобы ты больше не сбежал.  
И в этот момент Филипп кинулся на него.  
Он не умел драться, этот потомок богатеев Нью-Гринвича, но застал телохранителя врасплох, и первый удар Константин пропустил. Кулак несильно вонзился в живот, он смог блокировать удар простым напряжением пресса.  
Одного удара Филиппу показалось мало, и он бросился на Константина снова, но тот перехватил его, развернул к себе спиной и крепко прижал руки к телу, не давая двигаться.  
Это рвение, трогательное неумение драться и бессмысленные попытки освободиться позабавили его и странным образом успокоили. Константин уткнулся Филиппу в затылок и рассмеялся, чувствуя, как вместе с истерическим смехом напряжение покидает тело. А вот Филипп, наоборот, от его хохота завелся только сильнее. Отчаявшись выбраться из захвата, он развернулся до хруста шейных позвонков и укусил Константина за губу — единственное, до чего смог дотянуться.  
Константин перестал смеяться так же внезапно, как начал. Филипп ахнул, сам испугавшись того, что сделал.  
Секунду они смотрели друг на друга,одинаково сбитые с толку, не зная, что теперь делать. Константин вспомнил тот единственный раз, когда начал приставать к Филиппу. Сейчас, как и тогда, безумно хотелось поцеловать Вайза.   
Но на этот раз тот сделал все сам: приподнял подбородок и снова коснулся губ Константина, на этот раз нежно. Потом жестче, пробуя. А потом Константин развернул его к себе, придержал за подбородок и ответил настоящим поцелуем.

***  
В машине было жарко, хотя Константин оставил дверцу открытой. Заднее сиденье оказалось неудобным, слишком узким, к тому же его обивка мокла от пота. Филипп пару раз соскользнул с нее, пока наконец не устроился на коленях у Константина, крепко стискивая ногами его бедра и обнимая за шею.  
Константин подтянул его ближе, положив руки на ягодицы. Мгновение близости словно растянулось во времени, он превратился в оголенный нерв и чувствовал все и сразу: жар чужого тела, тяжесть на своих коленях и необыкновенную гладкость под ладонями. Константин положил ладонь ему на затылок, и Филипп послушно запрокинул голову, подставил шею для поцелуя.От этой покорности у Константина вставало не меньше, чем от ощущения близости. «Я трахну самого Вайза». Мысль опьяняла, и он заторопился воплотить ее в действительность.  
Филипп просунул руку между ними и сжал его член. Константин невольно подался навстречу, вбиваясь в кольцо его пальцев, пока не заметил усмешку Вайза, такую знакомую и хозяйскую. К возбуждению добавилась злость, и Константин резко ударил любовника по заднице.   
Удар получился звонким, Филипп ахнул и тут же рассмеялся, потерся бедром о его руку, напрашиваясь.   
Следующие удары были не такими болезненными, но крепкими. Кому другому они показались бы оскорбительными, но Вайз явно ловил кайф. Константину попадались такие любовники: слишком долго живущие, слишком пресыщенные, которым для остроты ощущений нужен секс, сдобренный болью или унижением. Ему стало и смешно, и больно: он охотно покрыл бы Филиппа поцелуями с ног до головы, как чертов романтик, а вместо этого оказался вынужден раздавать колотушки.   
Филипп словно уловил его мысли, потому что остановил его руку и поцеловал Константина в губы. Но даже поцелуй у него получился не в меру жестким.   
Константин приподнял его, ощупывая задницу. Надавил пальцем на анус, и Филипп принял его с легкостью человека, для которого такие ласки привычны. Теперь к душевным мукам примешивалась еще и обида на неведомых любовников, которые обрабатывали Вайза, пока он, Константин, вздыхал по хозяину издалека. Из-за этого коктейля чувств сдерживаться стало невозможно, и Филиппа он взял жестко, опуская на себя одним движением. И, кажется, все же причинил тому чрезмерную боль.  
Филипп вскрикнул, стискивая пальцы у него на плечах и спеша соскользнуть с члена. Константину показалось, что у него на ресницах блеснули слезы от боли. Но убедиться в этом он не успел: Филипп спрятал лицо у него на плече и снова уселся верхом, на этот раз осторожно.  
Несомненно, секс оказался лучшим способом подчинить себе Константина. Тот терял концентрацию, оказавшись в хватке его мышц. Боль и обида растворились в тепле чужого тела, Константин снова был готов зацеловать Филиппа. И тот позволил, запрокинул голову, не прекращая размеренных, сводящих с ума движений. Подставил губам Константина лицо и плечи, довольно застонал, когда тот обвел языком сосок.  
А потом Филипп взял пальцы любовника в рот, посасывая, имитируя минет.  
Эта картинка отпечаталась в мозгу Константина: губы, обхватившие его пальцы, полузакрытые глаза и выражение острого удовольствии на лице, отстраненном и погруженном в себя. Филипп даже сейчас предпочитал наслаждаться в одиночку, не делясь с партнером, но Константину больше не было обидно.Он предвкушал, как будет приручать Вайза, день за днем, незаметно, пока тот не станет нуждаться в любовнике больше, чем в телохранителе.  
Константин обхватил его член, лаская так, как до этого Вайз ласкал его самого. Тот ахнул и неожиданно для себя кончил, не выдержав двойной стимуляции. Константин разрядился следом, но некоторое время сидел, прижимая Вайза к себе, вслушиваясь в его рваное дыхание над ухом. Отдышавшись, он позволил члену выскользнуть из сладкого плена и злорадно размазал сперму по заднице Вайза. Тот вздрогнул и что-то пробурчал ему в плечо, но вытираться не спешил, отдыхая, словно пригревшаяся кошка. Тогда Константин тоже устроился поудобнее и прикрыл глаза. После перестрелки и яростного секса силы его наконец покинули. Он охотно поспал бы несколько часов кряду, прямо так, не вставая.  
Вайзу стало неудобно, и он соскользнул на сиденье. Лег, положив голову на колени Константину в таком подкупающе-трогательном жесте, что он показался Константину нарочитым и тщательно рассчитанным. Впрочем, одернул он себя, не только Вайз должен научиться доверию. Ему и самому потребуется время, чтобы поверить.  
Вайз задремал, но проснулся, едва почувствовав прикосновение к запястью. Резко сел, отдернув руку.  
— Не делай так, понял?  
— Только разбудить тебя хотел.  
— Не смей, иначе…  
— Иначе что? — подначил его Константин. Странным образом он находил недовольного лохматого Филиппа умилительным: эти надутые щеки и грозные взгляды… Хотелось смеяться от чувства легкости на душе и переполняющего счастья.   
Филипп уловил его настрой и потому пропустил вопрос мимо ушей. Вместо этого он выразил неудовольствие от того, что любовник его всего испачкал, хотя даже вытереться нечем. И возмутился еще больше, когда Константин вытер сперму с задницы его же собственными трусами.  
— Это единственные!  
Кажется, послеоргазменная нега уже прошла, и Филипп готов был затолкать белье любовнику в глотку.  
— В чем я теперь поеду?!  
— Поезжай без трусов, — предложил Константин, настроение которого ничто не могло бы испортить. — Или надень мои. Это будет романтично.  
Измазанные трусы плюхнулись ему на лицо. Константин отбросил их в сторону и кинулся на Вайза. Они возились в тесноте машины, сначала борясь и пыхтя, потом жадно целуясь и дроча друг другу, пока их не накрыл второй оргазм, не такой сильный, но все еще прекрасный. А еще он заставил их сдвинуться с места, потому что Филипп потребовал немедленно доставить его к ближайшему душу или ванне и помыть.  
— Помою, — пообещал Константин. Вайз закатил глаза, но никак не прокомментировал его слова.  
Они снова вытерлись безнадежно испорченными трусами, после чего Вайз брезгливо выкинул белье на улицу. Он натянул брюки на голое тело, и взгляд Константина невольно возвращался к его промежности. Вайз заметил это и показал средний палец, но так нерешительно, как будто не был до конца не уверен в значении жеста.  
Константин рассмеялся, стиснул его коленку и наконец завел машину.

Эпилог  
Миссис Патридж всегда тщательно отбирала новых жильцов для кондоминиума. Особенно актуальной ее похвальная привычка стала сейчас, в беспокойные времена. Не сразу угадаешь, кто из вновь прибывших правда порядочный человек, а кто —шальной богатей, получивший время нечестным путем.  
Новых претендентов она изучала долго, но в конце концов осталась довольна. Итан и Винсент производили впечатление благонадёжных людей, хотя последний с его длинными волосами и бородкой имел богемный вид. Но манерами обладал безупречными. А Итан покорил ее, помогая повесить полку, для чего ему пришлось продемонстрировать умение обращаться с инструментами. Плебейское занятие, но втайне миссис Патридж тяготела к простым мужчинам.   
Убедившись в их благонадежности, она отважилась пригласить пару на вист.  
Оказалось, Итан играет очень даже прилично, хотя и безжалостно мухлюет, а вот Винсент педантичен и предсказуем, потому и вышел из игры первым. Но остался за столом, скучающе наблюдая за партией. Оживился он, когда мистер Лоутон, владелец кредитной компании, упомянул, что ищет нового помощника.  
—Если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел предложить свою кандидатуру, — подал голос Винсент.  
Миссис Патридж, втайне наблюдавшая за Итаном, заметила, как тот кинул на любовника недовольный взгляд.  
—Что ж, — произнес мистер Лоутон, — если у вас есть опыт работы с финансами...  
Миссис Патридж понимала его замешательство: претендент, одетый в старую растянутую кофту и рваные джинсы, походил на новомодного художника или скульптора, но никак не на акулу бизнеса.  
— Опыт есть, и немалый, — заверил его Винсент.  
Итан хмыкнул и с силой шлепнул карту на стол.  
— Тогда я оставлю вам свою визитку. Назначим день для собеседования. Вот только...  
Лоутон замялся, не зная, как поделикатнее выразиться.  
—Я надену костюм, —уточнил Винсент.  
Он придвинулся поближе к супругу, бесцеремонно заглядывая в карты.  
— Мне кажется, ты проигрываешь.  
Остальные игроки заметно оживились.   
Через полчаса Итан забрал весь банк: карты у него на руках оказались хорошие.  
— А вы, Винсент, оказывается, тот еще жулик, — с принужденной улыбкой сказал мистер Лоутон.  
— О да, это он умеет, — выразительно подтвердил Итан, смешивая карты.

***  
— И зачем же ты предложил себя на новую должность? — поинтересовался Константин.  
Филипп пожал плечами. Сейчас, аккуратно смазывая перед сном руки кремом, он был похож на прежнего себя, педанта, тщательно следящего за собой.  
— Мне просто надоело сидеть дома.  
Константин дождался, когда он сядет на кровать, и надавил рукой на затылок, наклоняя к себе.  
— Ох, чувствую, ты снова доиграешься, — сказал он, целуя любовника в губы.— И опять придется тебя спасать.  
Филипп ответил милой, но при этом до крайности самоуверенной улыбкой.   
— А разве не для этого ты мне нужен?


End file.
